ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Pirates
Story Omni is walking down the hallway back to the others, his skin turned into copper, holding Dr. John in a green sphere prison with his left hand. Dr. John: This isn’t over, you monster! I will get my revenge on you! Omni: Shut up already. (Omni arrives to the main room, where the others were waiting.) Luffy: Oy! Omni! Where you been? Omni: Catching a weakling. Usopp: Haha! Look at him now, all trapped in that cage. Chopper: Haha! He can’t hurt us now. Dr. John: Ha! You are all ignoramuses. I have you right where I want you. Luffy: How dare you insult me like that! (Turns to the others.) What’s an ignoramus? (The others groan, not believing what they heard.) Zoro: Shut up already. You’re our prisoner. Dr. John: Quite the contrary. Computer, execute order 66. Computer: Activating order 66. (The floor opens up under them, and they fall through. The floor then closes, as if it never opened.) End Scene Usopp: Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! We’re going to die! (The group is falling several stories. Chopper, Nami and Brook were screaming frantically with Usopp, while Franky, Zoro, Sanji and Robin remained calm. Luffy, however, was cheering, enjoying the fall.) Nami: (Terrified) We’re going to be flattened on impact! Dr. John: Yes, and I’ll turn to dust, being perfectly fine. Luffy: I’m made of rubber, so I’ll be fine! Zoro: You’ll be the only survivor! Omni: Ugh. Stop screaming already! (Omni swings his right arm, creating a green vortex, which catches all of them. Omni then easily lowers them down to the ground. Usopp was kissing the ground.) Usopp: Oh! I’ve never been so thankful to have a monster like Omni with us in my life! Sanji: Nice save. (Then, Luffy starts floating, and he flies at Omni, hitting him and knocking him over. Dr. John takes his alien form, and flies over to a computer. He starts typing on the computer.) Dr. John: Mehehehehe! You are all such fools! Behold my greatest creation! The Grand Pacifista! (A giant door opens, and a Pacifista, completely silver, and over 100 feet tall, comes out of the door.) It may not be a cyborg like the rest of them, but it’s still strong enough to finish you off! Luffy: Wow! It’s huge! Franky: I’ve never seen something like this. Robin: Actually pretty impressive. Usopp: It’s going to kill us and you’re admiring it?! Omni: Luffy. Hold it off for a minute. Luffy: Aw. I want to destroy it. Luffy jumps into the air, and bites into both his thumbs, blowing into them. All the air stays in the fists, leaving the rest of the arm to stretch. His fists harden, and he starts to rapidly punch the Grand Pacifista. Luffy: Gum Gum Elephant Gatling! (Luffy’s punches don’t dent the Grand Pacifista, but it is being pushed back into the door. It fights back, and its chest opens, revealing a large cannon. It begins to charge a laser, as Luffy continues to attack.) Urrragggghhhh! (Then, Luffy senses something tall behind him, and turns, seeing Omni had grown, being taller than Grand Pacifista.) Awesome! Omni: Ultimate Way Big! Move! (Luffy’s arms shrink, and he stretches and grabs Omni’s shoulder, pulling himself in. Grand Pacifista fires its laser, and Omni raises his arms, taking the attack. Omni doesn’t move, then breaks his arms apart, destroying the laser.) Bring it on! Omni throws a cosmic disk, which hits and explodes in the cannon, destroying it. Luffy jumps, his fist growing again. Luffy raises his fist, and Omni raises his fist right next to it. Luffy and Omni: Dual Gigant Pistol! (The two punch Grand Pacifista together, the two breaking it, and knocking it over, back through the door. It was broken, and offline.) Dr. John: No! Impossible! That was my greatest (Sanji appears behind Dr. John, and kicks him. Dr. John stays solid, and skids across the floor, reverting to human form.) Sanji: Oh, shut up already. (Dr. John gets up, as he is surrounded by the Straw Hats. Omni shrinks down and reverts, as he and Luffy join them. Franky opens his shoulder, firing cannons at the computer, destroying them.) Dr. John: You think that you’ve won?! You guys are pirates, thieves, bandits, criminals! Justice always prevails! And it’s too late for you now. My final ace is already underway. And with the computer destroyed, you can’t stop it! Mehehehehe! Omni: Oh, shut up already. (Omni’s head elongates, as his head becomes scaly.) Articguana! (Omni fires his freeze ray at Dr. John, freezing him. Then, the ground shakes, as if it was an earthquake.) Nami: What was that? Robin: I don’t think this was a natural occurrence. We need to get out of here. End Scene The Straw Hats are back in town, heading back to the Sunny. Then, the ground shakes again, and they see a giant cyborg sea serpent emerging from the ocean. Luffy: Awesome! What is it?! Omni: Leviathan. A cyborg one at the looks of it. Franky: Turning that sort of creature into a robot like this, it’s unforgivable! Usopp: I vote we get back to the Sunny and fly off! Chopper & Brook: Seconded! Zoro: And if that thing comes after us? We need to stop it! Omni: Agreed, except we can handle this alone. Go, we’ll hold it off. Nami: No! We’re not leaving you behind! Luffy: That’s right! You’re part of our crew! Omni: We said this was only temporary. What’s more, the doctor was right. You are pirates, considered to be the outlaws. We cannot live on this side of the law, as we are, and always will be, a hero. (Omni’s body grows, his body becoming scaly.) Ultimate Ripjaws! (Omni jumps into the water, and swims off.) Luffy: Omni! Next time we meet, you’re rejoining my crew! See you then! (Turns away from the ocean.) Let’s go! Let’s get off this island! (Luffy runs off, back towards the ship, and the others follow him.) End Scene The Cyborg Leviathan begins to charge the island, prepared to attack the island. It’s head is above the water, as Omni swims at it, ramming it in the head. It roars, reeling its head out of the water. Omni then swims up its body, and leaps out of the water, landing on a mechanical part, biting into it. It sparks, and the Leviathan roars, turning its head to see Omni. Ports open on the body, revealing anti-aircraft cannons, which fire at him. Omni crawls up the body, dodging and piercing the Leviathan’s flesh with his sharp claws. He crawls towards the head, and Leviathan fires red laser vision at Omni. Omni dodges, and makes it onto Leviathan’s head, biting into it. He tears through, and strikes the brain. It roars in pain, then its head hits the water, beginning to sink. Omni stands on top of the sinking Leviathan, and looks into the sky, and sees the Thousand Sunny flying through the sky, leaving the island. Omni: Full of surprises. Even if they are criminals, they are people we can associate with. (Omni’s body reverts, and his skin turns into copper.) Ultimate Clockwork! The Thousand Sunny is flying through the sky, and the crew looks down and sees the Leviathan sinking. Then, a giant green vortex forms, rising to the skies. A hand forms from it, and it waves at the Straw Hats. The crew waves back. Chopper: I wonder where he’s going? Robin: Looks like back to the sky. Though Skypians don’t have his powers. Zoro: That guy was an ingima. Nami: Enigma. And yeah, he was. Franky: I wonder if we’ll see him again. Luffy: We will. For he is one of us. He’ll be back. See you later, Omni! Characters *Omni **Ultimate John *Luffy *Usopp *Chopper *Brook *Nami *Robin *Sanji *Zoro *Franky Villains *Dr. John *Giant Pacifista *Cyborg Leviathan Aliens By Ultimate John *Ultimate Clockwork (x2) *Ultimate Way Big (first re-appearance) *Articguana *Ultimate Ripjaws (first re-appearance) Trivia *It's revealed that, despite Dr. John's obsession and craziness, he is technically a good guy, being part of the Marines. *Articguana is the only non-Ultimate form used. *Omni leaves this dimension for the next one. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: One Piece Arc